


'cause I am feeling one thing (underneath the mistletoe)

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally is Christmas's biggest fangirl; she's also a little sneaky, and rooming with Camila and Dinah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I am feeling one thing (underneath the mistletoe)

Dinah watches from her bed as Camila and Ally bounce around to the rather loud Christmas music playing from her speaker that Camila had asked to borrow.

Dinah loves her group mates, she really does, but rooming assignments on their trip to the UK stuck her in a hotel room with Christmas’s biggest fangirls and if this first night is any tell, she’s in for a rough, jolly week.

Why did Ally even pack Christmas lights?

The youngest of the trio looks up at Ally as she stands on top of the desk in the corner, using the extra height to hang her lights up near the ceiling. “Ally, they should be a little higher.”

“Dinah, I am only so tall, even on this desk,” Ally defends over Bobby Helms, looking at Camila for support.

“Why don’t you help her Cheens? I’m sure you could reach the ceiling even without standing on the desk,” Camila teases as she scrolls through the music on Ally’s phone, eventually settling on _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ and lowering the volume.

“Very funny, Mils,” Dinah says with a sarcastic smile playing at her lips. “It’s too early for Christmas celebration, guys.”

“You’re just a party pooper,” Ally says jumping off the desk and nudging Camila. “Right, Mila?”

Camila crosses her arms, “Yeah, definitely. Who knew my best friend was such an Ebenezer Scrooge?”

“I am not a Scrooge!” Dinah exclaims with offense, standing up off the bed.

“I don’t know, Dinah,” Camila says skeptically. “Christmas’s biggest fans,” She motions between herself and Ally. “Have pretty good Scrooge radar.”

“Yeah, D,” Ally agrees. “Our Scrooge meter is about to burst. It’s a shame, too, our own group mate. Such a shame.”

Camila shakes her head and sighs, “Come on, Mrs. Claus and Scrooge, let’s go get dinner downstairs.”

“I’m not a Christmas hater guys,” Dinah whines, leaning on the doorway separating the bedding area from the rest of their rather large room.

“We’re joking, China,” Camila assures as she stands opposite Dinah. “We know you’re not actually Ebenezer Scrooge.”

“Good,” Dinah breathes a sigh of relief. “Can’t have my favorite girls thinking I don’t like their favorite holiday.”

Camila opens her mouth to respond just as Ally sticks something on the doorframe right in between the two younger girls.

Dinah narrows her eyes at the smaller girl. “Mistletoe? Really Ally?”

“Tradition’s tradition, DJ,” Ally taunts with a smirk, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Tradition?” Camila squeaks with a tilt of her head.

“You know the mistletoe rules, Mila,” Ally deadpans. “If you get stuck under it, you have to kiss.”

“Oh,” Camila says simply, locking eyes with the Polynesian girl standing opposite of her.

“Come on, we don’t have all night,” Ally sing-songs, obviously being the only amused one in this situation.

Camila steps forward slowly, not knowing exactly how Dinah feels about the situation. Dinah’s the one that closes the distance between them, pressing a kiss to the shorter girls mouth, wrapping an arm around her waist. Dinah pulls away before Camila can even process what’s happening, leaving the brunette in a slight daze.

“Was that so bad?” Ally teases as she squeezes between the doorframe and Camila, opening the door to the hotel room.

“Nope,” Camila admits truthfully, pressing two fingers to her lips. “I liked that a lot, actually.”

Dinah blushes. “Tradition’s tradition, right?” She avoids the question, wrapping an arm around Camila’s shoulders.

“So, dinner?”


End file.
